Dangerous Secrets
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Alex has a life filled with abuse and torment, but the ray of sunshine in all of this is her best friend David, but their friendship soon turns to romance amid all of this turmoil.
1. A Taste of What I Endure

**AN: Well, since I have one new story up, I might as well post another. Well, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: A Taste of What I Endure**

Alex had her back to the door of her room, her heart threatening to bust out of her chest it was beating so hard. For some reason, ever since her father died, this woman that she married had changed for the worse. Theresa, her step mom never liked her for some reason, and the fact that her father died only intensified the beatings and abuse that she normally took, which were utter hell to begin with.

Her pain didn't start and stop at her step mom either. It also came from Theresa's son, Justin. What made him scary was that he was, in a way, worse than his mother in the way of abuse. He was sick in a perverted way. How? Well, one time, Alex came home, and found Justin going through her underwear drawer. God only knows what he was doing while he was in her room alone. That was scary enough to think about with enough on her mind as well.

Another example was when she thought that someone was watching her as she was taking a shower. She knew that it was Justin that was watching her, but she couldn't prove it, and if she would have went to her step mom, she would have denied it, and probably would have beat her for 'making that up'.

Hell had nothing on what she was going through, and sometimes she welcomed death to what she was going through.

* * *

She heard her drunken stepmother beating on her door so hard. Whenever Theresa had a bottle of her favorite whiskey, she usually got wasted, and that meant that she went looking for her favorite target, and that target was usually Alex. Ever since her father died, she has been in this hell that she has not only grown accustomed to, but she now called home. She hated this, and she hated Theresa for putting her through this, but with nowhere to go, what can she do?

Alex felt that Theresa had stopped beating on her door, but she probably knew that was not the end of her tirade. Alex took a step back, and pressed her ear to the door, at the exact moment that she pressed her ear to the door, it was kicked open, right into her face that caused her to fly back onto the floor, and then Theresa staggered in, looking both very drunk and very angry.

"You little bitch." Theresa said in an angry voice. "Don't you know when to come when I call you!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Alex said in a nervous voice as she backed away from her step mom. Theresa didn't let her get too far away from her though. She reached out, and grabbed her by the arm, and wrenched it. Alex let out a yelp as the pain shot through her body.

"Shut up!" Theresa screamed, slapping her in the face. Alex now had to deal with not only the pain from the door hitting her in the face, but she had to deal with being slapped as well. Theresa looked at her stepdaughter with a look of fresh disgust on her face.

"You make me sick you little bitch." Theresa said again. She still had a hold on Alex's arm, and she wasn't going to let go.

"Look here, the next time that I call you, you answer me, got it!" Theresa screamed in Alex's face.

"Yes, ma'am." Alex said, fearful to break her eye contact with her evil step mom's eyes.

"Good." Theresa said, literally throwing her to the ground, causing Alex even more pain. Alex could hear her laughing as she slammed the door behind her as she left. Alex waited until she was absolutely sure that Theresa was gone.

When she was sure that she was long gone, she curled up in the middle of the floor, and began to cry softly.

_Why is this happening to me? _Alex thought as she sobbed.

* * *

If there was one bright light in Alex's life that made what she was going through a little easier, it was her closest friend, David Falcone. She felt as though he knew what she was going through with out knowing **EXACTLY **what is happening to her.

What brought them together was the tragic events that happened to their parents. David was only one when his parents were killed, and he never got the chance to really know the both of them. He now lived with a family friend of his parents who took him in after his parents died because they wanted him to stay in the city. He had long black hair, was sort of muscular, even though he didn't work out, and what really made him stand out was the calm way he looked at life even though he had a troubled one himself.

He was the boy that Alex would come to love.

* * *

It was late at night, and Alex was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had thought about her best friend littering her mind, and she knew that this life was going to be the end of her soon enough. She wondered just what she was going to do if David ever found out about this, would he still want to hang out with her, and would he still care at all about her? That was not an answer that she wanted to know, but she was soon going to find that out soon enough. Alex took one last glance at the stars, and rolled over to go to sleep.

_Just what am I going to do about this mess that I am in? _Alex thought as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was the first chapter. So, expect some more soon enough. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Another Taste of What I Endure

**AN: Well, we see how David and Alex interact with each other, as well as Justin and Theresa actions with Alex.**

**Chapter Two: Another Taste of What I Endure**

_Alex was dreaming that she was lying in a bed that wasn't familiar to her. She was sound asleep, and then David came in and sat at the foot of the bed, and he just sat there with a concerned look on his face. David smiled in a sad way, and laid across her feet, and went to sleep, and just before she woke up, Alex could have sworn that a tear was rolling down his face..._

* * *

Alex realized that she was dreaming, but she knew that what she dreamed about was all too real or at least could come true. She climbed out of bed, and listened out for her other family members. She didn't hear them going through the house, and she decided to get ready for school. She pulled on her blue jean skirt, a pair of sneakers, and a nice blue blouse, and quietly slipped out of the house. When she realized that she was going to be late for school again, she ran all the way there.

* * *

After another day of very boring school, Alex found herself walking through the halls towards the exit. She was absolutely dreading the walk home and what awaited her there. Just as she reached the hallway with the entrance, she found her friend David sitting on the ground in front of his locker, just looking in his composition book.

"David, what are you doing?" Alex asked, standing before her friend.

"Well, I am just trying to un fry my brain after a long day of school." David said, briefly looking at her before turning back to his book.

"Don't you have video games at home for that?" Alex asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Crap, I do, don't I?" David said. "Man, I must be losing it, trying to get the school day out of my mind."

"David, school isn't all that bad." Alex said. "You have plenty of friends, don't you?"

"I do." David said. "I also have classes with Gigi and her friends. Gigi just can't seem to stop hitting on me."

"Uhh. I can't stand her." Alex said. "She acts like such a stuck up, prissy, arrogant, know it all..."

"Bitch?" David finished.

"Sure. If you want to put it that way." Alex laughed. "I don't get it, why does she have it in her mind that there is something between the two of you?"

"I have no idea." David answered. "If I knew that, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you."

"True." Alex answered her, running a hand through her hair.

"I am not picky about the girls that I like." David said, causing Alex to look at him with a curious look.

"David, what do you look for in a girl?" Alex asked with a blush on her face.

"Well," David began, getting up, and shutting his locker. "I look for a girl that I can laugh with, have fun with, and someone that knows all of my faults."

"Does that sound like someone that you know?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, it sounds like you." David said, not stopping himself in time to stop the words from leaving his lips.

"Oh...okay." Alex said. "I hope that you find someone like that."

"I really hope so too." David said, with a smile.

"Well, now that the sappy stuff is over and done with, I have to get home to ignore my homework and to play violent video games." David said stretching and yawning.

Alex laughed at that. "David, you really are something, you know that, right?"

"Of course." David said with a smile. "But that's why you love me, right?"

"Don't push it." Alex said. David just laughed, and left the school. Alex sighed, and followed her friend as well.

Now hell was waiting for her when she got home, that is for damn sure.

* * *

Alex slowly opened her front door, and quietly stepped inside. She looked around for any sign of Justin or her step mom. To her relief, there was no sign of them. Her step mom was at work still, either that or she was on her way home. Justin must not have arrived home from school yet, so that meant that she had the house to herself. She seized this opportunity and walked up the stairs to her room.

She threw her book bag on the floor near the foot of her bed, and threw herself on to the bed. Alex closed her eyes, and began to doze off. To her horror, she soon realized that she was not alone in the home. Alex opened her eyes, and realized that Justin was standing over her. Alex tried to get up, but Justin pinned her arms down. Justin climbed on top of her, and pinned her legs down.

"Hey there sis, what's up?" Justin said in a whisper.

"What do you want?" Alex asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"You." Justin said silently so only the two of them could hear each other. "It's you I want. We aren't blood relation, so we can do this if we want to."

Justin made a move to unbutton Alex's shirt, but Alex stopped him by spitting in his face. Justin grew even more pissed off, and punched her in the face, causing Alex to bleed from her nose.

"You are going to pay for that, you little bitch." Justin growled. Just as he reached up her skirt, and tried to pull off the rest of her clothes, but he stopped when he heard his mother return home downstairs. Justin let out a sigh of disappointment and climbed off of her.

"This is not over." Justin said. He left the room, and shut the door behind him. Alex quickly crossed the room, and put a lock on it. She fell to the floor in a heap and began to cry softly.

"This is terrible." Alex cried to herself.

* * *

**AN: Keep reading to see what happens next!**


	3. A Friend or Probably More Than That?

**AN: Theresa will be mentioned in this chapter, and that is probably it. Anyway, after what happened to Alex yesterday, what will happen to her today? Something unexpected, that is for sure.**

**Chapter Three: A Friend or Probably More Than That?**

Alex looked in the mirror at her busted her nose that Justin caused. Blood was dripping into her sink, and she tried to stop it to the best of her ability with what she had, and it stopped for a while, with little to no success. All she wanted was for the blood to stop long enough so she could get a good night sleep. She knew that here nose was going to be bruised and quite noticeable, especially to David at the most. For some reason, Alex always found herself dressing up nicely for him, and she loved to show off for him. She smiled as she thought of him, and realized that her nose had stopped bleeding.

Alex looked at her clock, and realized that it was well into the evening. She changed out of her clothes, and slipped into her pajamas. She climbed into her bed, and pulled the blankets over. Even though she had an eventful day and after her step brother tried to attack her, she was able to fall asleep very easily.

* * *

David looked over at his computer desk, and saw a picture of him and Alex together. They have had a lot of great times together, and he was grateful for every single one of them. It wasn't until then that he realized that she was a real pretty girl. David wanted to smack himself for thinking like that, but once he thought about it, it didn't leave his mind.

David sighed, and walked over to his bed, and jumped on it. Before he realized it, he was sound asleep.

* * *

_David was sound asleep in his bed, but there was someone in his bathroom, which was evident from the light that came from the room when the door was ajar. David was still asleep when a familiar girl similar in age to David emerged from the room, wearing only a t-shirt that reached her thigh. Then the familiar girl emerged from the room._

_Alex smiled and walked over to the bed, and climbed in beside of him. Alex smiled, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. _

"_Goodnight, sweet prince_." _Alex said._

* * *

David bolted up, and looked around. His digital clock was ringing, and it read 7:01 AM. David hit his alarm clock to stop it from ringing. David didn't know what made him angrier, the fact that he had an inappropriate dream about one of his closest friends, or the fact that he didn't want the dream to end.

"No time to think about that now. Better get ready for school." David said, getting up. He pulled on a pair of black jeans, a pair of black sneakers. He grabbed one of his football jerseys, and pulled it over his black hair. He grabbed his bag that was full of books, and left his room, still thinking about the dream that he had while he was asleep.

* * *

David walked into school, and he hoped with all of his might that he would not run into Alex. He saw her, of course, getting her stuff out of her locker. She was wearing some tight blue jeans, a small t-shirt, and a white hoodie that was zipped up. David noticed that she had a bruise around her nose area, and that made him wonder just what happened to her last night. David brushed off his suspicions as being paranoid, and walked to his locker. As soon as he reached it, he heard a voice behind him.

"Nice to see you." Alex said getting his attention. David smiled, and turned around to face his friend.

"Hey, what is happening?" David asked, looking at his friend. David noticed that her once very pretty face was noticeably damaged, by what he didn't know. Alex seemed to notice that he was staring at her face for some reason.

"Yeah, I accidently ran into a door last night." Alex said, out of the blue. David, for some strange reason, didn't buy that, but he went along with it, because he really cared about her.

"Alex." David said, but then the warning bell rang, causing him to change plans right on the fly.

"After class, okay?" Alex said walking away. David mentally curse as he walked to his first period class.

For some reason, he kept going back to his friend's bruised face. David wondered just what was happening to her at home. He wanted to believe that nothing was wrong and everything was fine with her, but something told him that was a load of crap if there ever was a load of crap.

"Man, maybe I am just reading into this way too much." David said. He brushed off the lingering feeling of trouble brewing, and went to his class without a care in the world.

But he knew that what he was feeling was not going to go away.

* * *

After class, Alex was standing at her locker, and David stood at a distance, just watching her. David was struggling just to walk over there and talk to her. He talked to her a whole bunch of times before, so why couldn't he talk to her this time? David found himself walking over to her, and smiling.

"Alex?" David said in a soft and polite voice. Alex turned around, and looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"I was wondering, if you aren't doing anything Saturday, do you want to go and see a movie?" David said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Alex thought for a minute, and smiled at him. "Sure."

David had to literally keep himself from bouncing off of the walls with joy.

"Okay. I'll call you later with the details." David said walking away. Alex just smiled at him as he left the hallway. Then the facts started to set in.

"Crap, how am I going to ask my step mother about this?" Alex thought to herself.

* * *

**AN: Well, Alex and David go on their first "date", which really is not a date at the moment, and Alex finds herself going head to head with Theresa, and losing, badly. R&R!**


	4. A Night To Remember

**AN: Alex has a meeting with her friend at the movies, but what will her step mom have to say about this? Well as they say, what mother doesn't know, won't hurt her now, will it? Yeah, it will.**

**Chapter Four: A Night To Remember**

Alex paced back and forth in her room, looking at the clock for what seemed to be about a thousand times. Saturday came so quickly, that she didn't expect it. She knew that she had a date with David on this day in the evening. What was going to happen between them wasn't really a date, but it was an arrangement for a friendly visit between two friends.

She wanted to tell her step mom where she was going, but she knew that if she did that, not only would she not let her go, but she would probably beat her senseless for making a request for something like that. She slipped on her hip hugging black jeans, and her hoodie. She slipped it on, and opened her bedroom window. She quietly slipped out of her window, and ran towards David's home before she lost her nerve to go through with this at all.

She hoped that she was making the right decision by doing this.

* * *

David was dressed in a very casual, but nice looking, pair of jeans and a nice shirt. Whenever he dressed up, Alex would politely tease him about it. He wanted to look nice, but he didn't want to really dress up for an outing at the movies. David checked the mirror for what seemed to be the one-thousandth time, just to make sure that he looked his best. Louis, his legal guardian, gave him the keys to his truck, so now he had a ride to drive the both of them there.

David heard a soft knock at the front door. He peeked out of the side window, and saw that Alex was standing there with a smile on her face. David took a deep breath, and decided to answer the door. Alex smiled a smile that could light up a room, and looked at her friend.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked him.

"Sure, you look nice, by the way." David said.

"Thanks, you look good as well." Alex smiled. She could literally feel David checking her out, and she smiled as he felt both comfortable that she would dress like that in front of him, and he felt some guilt that he would be looking at her like that.

_I wonder if the boy might have some feeling for me after all. _Alex thought as she took a seat besides her friend in the truck that he borrowed.

David let out a nervous smile as they drove towards the nearby mall and movie theater.

* * *

Theresa entered her step daughter's room, and looked around. She was supposed to be here, but it was quite obvious that she wasn't. She wondered where she was, because she was angry before she entered the room, but now that she found out that Alex wasn't her, she was dead on furious. She couldn't believe that her step daughter, her property had left with out her being here to ask her permission. Alex didn't need to worry, because she was going to be dealt with as soon as the little tramp arrived home.

Theresa smiled as she sat on the bed and waited for Alex to return.

* * *

Alex was sitting there in the movie theater with David at her side, looking at the movie that was playing on the screen. She kept stealing looks at him, but he was stealing looks at her as well. They both could not believe that he was here with her. He was glad that he was out with her, but he had to keep telling himself that the both of them were only there as friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend.

Boyfriend and girlfriend. As soon as David said those words, they were trapped in his mind. David could not think about anyone he would want to be his girlfriend more than Alex.

_Damn, there I go again. Thinking about the future when I am struggling to live in the present. _David thought to himself. He figured that if a romantic relationship brewed between the two friends, that would be just fine with him. Right now, he was just glad that he had this time with her, and he was glad that this was happening right now.

* * *

"David, I had a really good time here tonight." Alex said as he stopped in front of her house. David looked towards the house, and smiled at his friend.

"Alex, no problem." David said. He wanted to ask if she was alright, but he figured that was an invasion of her privacy, so he left that alone.

"See you later." Alex said. David smiled at her, just as a steady stream of rain began to fall. David said his goodbyes, but not before Alex did something that he didn't see coming. Alex leaned in, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and close her door. David face grew bright red, and he looked at her walk towards the back of her home. David just smiled, and drove home.

* * *

As soon as Alex entered her room, Theresa flipped on the lights, causing Alex to jump in surprise. At that moment, she knew that it was caught.

"Where were you?" Theresa asked her.

"Out with a friend." Alex said calmly.

"I didn't give you permission to go out on a date did I?" Theresa asked her.

"No, and it wasn't a date, MOTHER." Alex said, angrily. Theresa flared up with anger, and grabbed Alex by the hair, and slapped her hard.

"You little bitch, you should know better than to disrespect me like that." Theresa said, throwing her to the floor. Alex got on her hands and knees, but Theresa was not finished with Alex yet, she kicked Alex right in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her.

"You make me sick, just like your stupid father that killed himself." Theresa said. Before Theresa could do any more damage to her, Alex with all her might, pushed her against the wall, stunning Theresa, and she ran through the house and out into the rain. The rain was pelting her relentlessly. She was soaked immediately, and she ran towards the only place that could give her sanctuary.

David's home.

* * *

David was sitting in his bathroom, looking at himself. There was no doubt about it, he had feelings for his friend. He wanted to tell her, but he wondered when would be the right time and place to tell her. He didn't know that outside forces beyond his control had already set that into motion.

David heard his bedroom window open, and felt the cold wind and rain rush into his room. David reentered his bedroom, and saw Alex standing there, soaked from head to toe. He could tell that she had been crying.

"Alex, what is wrong?" David asked, rushing over to her. She let out a deep sob before she spoke again.

"David, help me..."

* * *

**AN: Keep reading to see what happens between these two!**


	5. Sanctuary I

**AN: Alex now hopes that her best friend will help her in her time of need, but will he understand what she has been through.**

**Chapter Five: Sanctuary** **I**

David just looked at his friend, who was standing there, dripping from head to toe from running in the rain. She looked at him as if she was about to collapse on the spot. David had no idea why she was here, but for some strange reason, he was really glad that she was. She was here for some reason, and David needed to know why.

"Alex? Are you alright? Why are you here?" David said, approaching her.

"I...I...I have had enough..." Alex said, choking back a sob.

"Enough of what?" David asked. He pulled her over to his bed, and sat her down on it.

"David, I have something to tell you. I am so sorry for keeping this from you for so long, so just listen to me." Alex said, her voice being almost in a whisper.

"Okay." David said, mentally and physically bracing himself for what she was about to tell him.

"My dad died when I was young, and he left me in the care of my step mom Theresa and her son, my step brother Justin." Alex began. She took a deep breath before continuing. "It wasn't long after I turned 17 that it began. Theresa started to drink very heavily. Then she got mean, evil, and violent. She began to beat me, and beat me badly. She beat me up so badly one time, that I wasn't able to walk, and that was why I wasn't at school one day."

David couldn't believe what she was hearing. He didn't want to believe that, but as he watched her face, and the tears streaming out of those pretty eyes of hers, he knew that she was telling the truth.

"That's not all." Alex continued. "Justin has been trying to have sex with me. One time I found him in my room, going through my underwear drawer. David, I am so sorry that I have been keeping this from you for some long. I just didn't know how to tell you..."

Alex just sat there beside him, crying uncontrollably. David didn't know what to do about it, but he did the one thing that he could do.

David just pulled her close, and held her close to his heart, both figuratively and literally, as she cried into him. David looked out into the rain, as he stroked her long black hair that rivaled his own.

* * *

After Alex calmed down, he looked at her, and wondered just what they were going to do now. Alex moved away from her, and released a sneeze from her mouth.

"You better get out of those wet clothes before you get badly sick. You can take one of my or Louis' shirts to wear." David said.

"Okay." Alex smiled. Wiping away her tears, Alex went to David's bathroom.

"David, thanks." Alex smiled at him.

"No problem." David smiled back at her, as she went into his bathroom. David let out a sigh, and left the room to get her some clothes.

* * *

David was downstairs, making both of them some soup. He finished making the soup, cleaned up, and headed back upstairs. He noticed that his door was opened, so he looked inside, and what he saw nearly dropped the tray that he was carrying.

Alex picked up the shirt that David had laid out for her, and placed it on the bed. Alex took off her top, revealing a black bra. She then unzipped her pants, and slowly slid them off as well, revealing the rest of her black underclothes. David quickly regained his composure, and slowly knocked on his door.

"Alex? I brought us some soup." David said softly. Alex opened the door, dressed in the long sleeved shirt that he gave her. David quietly came in, and placed the soup on the nearby counter. Alex looked at her friend, and smiled at him.

"Thanks again, for everything." Alex said. "Where's Louis?"

"New Jersey." David answered. "He had to go and get some guy who jumped bail. I get used to being here alone."

"Well, You aren't alone, now." Alex said softly.

"I know." David said looking at her. "I'm thankful for the company."

Alex smiled, and the two continued to eat in silence. David just kept stealing looks at his friend. The shirt that she was wearing had long sleeves, but it left little to the imagination, especially since David had already seen her in her underwear. Remembering that sight, made his face grow red again.

Unfortunately, Alex noticed this as well.

"David, your face is red." Alex said in a teasingly tone. "You are thinking about someone in an inappropriate way aren't you?"

"No." David lied. Hoping that will cause her to drop the subject. It didn't, of course, and she continued to pester him.

"Who are you thinking about?" Alex asked him, smiling at him, and batting her eyelashes.

_Crap. _David thought. Whenever she did that, David was unable to lie to her. His last resort, was to change the subject.

"Uh, where are you going to sleep, tonight?" David asked quickly.

"I don't know." Alex said, looking down.

"You can sleep in Louis' room right next to me if you want." David suggested.

"Okay, fine." Alex answered, a little disappointment in her voice.

_Wait, why does she sound disappointed? _David wondered.

* * *

_Alex was struggling against the restraints that bound her to the bed. She could not scream anymore because her throat was scarred from the amount of time she screamed before. Theresa walked in, carrying a big knife. _

"_Well, you thought that you could escape me, huh?" Theresa said. She took the knife, and ran it up her leg._

"_No, please..." Alex pleaded. Theresa let out an evil laugh and smacked Alex across the face_

"_Goodbye, my stepdaughter." Theresa said calmly. She raised the knife above her body, and drove it towards her..._

* * *

Alex bolted up, and heard the thunder rock the window. She looked around, and remembered that she was in David's house, and Louis's room to be more specific, She immediately climbed out of her bed, and walked the short distance to David's bedroom. She opened the door, and saw that he was sound asleep in his bed. Alex climbed in beside him, and rested herself against him. She let out a relaxed sigh, and fell asleep right beside him.

_For some reason, this feels right..._

* * *

**AN: The Last chapter is next. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Sanctuary II: Dangerous Secrets

**AN: David and Alex finally realize their feelings for each other, but not before Theresa and Justin make one last stand...**

**Chapter Six: Sanctuary II: Dangerous Secrets**

The light from the window woke David up on the bright Sunday morning. David yawned, and tried to move, but he realized soon enough that there was someone in bed with him. David saw Alex snuggled up against him, and smiled, ignoring the blush creeping into his face. David quietly slipped from her grasp, and went over to his bedroom window, and opened it. The smell of rain still lingered from the storm last night. David looked at the wet scene of various trees and cars. David sighed, and looked back at the modern day sleeping beauty in his bed. David smiled, and walked towards his bed room door. He gave Alex one last glance, and left.

* * *

David paced back and forth in his kitchen, trying to find out if he should tell Alex how he really felt about her. After everything that happened and everything that she went through, it was going to probably be too much for her to handle. David wondered what was going to happen between them as time went on. David just smiled, as he hoped that Alex was going to be right there with him. David quickly finished making the both of them breakfast. He went back upstairs to join his friend, ignoring the fact that two familiar foes were outside...

* * *

Alex sat on the window sill, looking out at the morning and the sun casting a yellowish tint over various things in the neighborhood. Alex knew that in her mind, David was the right one for her, but how was it going to happen with the both of them? Alex had some baggage that she knew was going to come up at some point in time, but so did David at one point in time, and still did. That is one thing that they could both relate to, having pain in their lives What is going to happen between them in the future?

Well if they survive what was about to happen, then they could worry about the future...

* * *

David sighed and went out to his mailbox to get the mail. Right before he grabbed the mail, he felt something pressed against his head.

"Well, well, I see that my step daughter has finally moved on, to nothing much I might add." Theresa said, appearing in front of David.

"Well, it is always nice to see the wicked witch of the west." David said, which caused Justin to hit him in the head with the gun that he was carrying.

"Watch it, you son of a bitch." Justin said. Theresa looked to the house, and back at David.

"She's inside." Theresa said to Justin. "Finish him off while I deal with her."

Justin nodded, and Theresa went inside to confront Alex. Justin looked at David, who knew that there was a very familiar black SUV pulling up.

* * *

Alex wondered what was taking David so long. Then she felt that something was wrong. She heard someone right outside of David's bedroom door. Thinking it was David, she opened the door to embrace him, but she got a terrible surprise, a really bad and frightening one to say the least.

"Theresa?" Alex said in total disbelief. Theresa pushed her back into the bedroom, pointing a gun right at her.

"What's the matter, my daughter? Didn't expect to see me so soon, or you didn't expect me to find you?" Theresa smiled.

"You aren't my mom. You are the bitch that hit me and abused me!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that David could hear her.

"Don't bother, Justin is dealing with that problem as we speak, so it is just us girls, so let's talk." Theresa said, walking towards her step daughter. "I hated your father, and the fact that you look just like that slob makes me sick. I am going to rid myself of you forever. Goodbye, Alex."

Alex couldn't believe that this was happening. She knew that this was it for her though. She just took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and silently accepted her fate.

BANG.

* * *

_So this is what it is like after you die, huh? I never expected it to be this dark, wait. I have my eyes closed! I am not dead! I better see what is going on..._

* * *

Alex opened her eyes, and saw that Theresa was laying in a pool of her own blood. Alex looked up and saw David standing by Louis, who was literally holding a smoking gun.

"Glad to see that you are alright." Louis said. "Justin is outside, getting stuffed into a cop car. Looks like I came back just in time, huh?"

"Yeah." David said. Alex ran over and threw her arms around David.

"Don't worry." David said, rubbing her head and long black hair. "This whole mess is over."

Alex cried happily. She knew that he was telling the truth. Now she could live happily ever after...

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER...**

Christmas time has finally rolled around. Alex couldn't be happier, because now she lived with Louis and David. Louis playfully joked that even though he had another kid to care for, Alex could keep David out of trouble. She always enjoyed this time of the year, but with the abuse from Theresa and Justin, she was never able to celebrate it. She was happy that she had a family that loved her and a friend that she could rely on. Now she knew that she could truly be happy.

* * *

It was a few ours before Christmas morning, and Alex was sitting with the fire going in the fire place. She sat there in her tight night shirt, and looked towards the window, and saw the steady stream of snow coming down in the New York streets. David calmly walked down the steps and joined her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" David asked Alex. Alex looked at David, and smiled.

"Better, now that you are here." Alex said, sitting on his lap, and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Alex? I have something important to tell you." David said, his face blushing.

"What is it?" Alex asked him.

"I...I love you." David said in a whisper. Alex just smiled, and looked at him.

"I love you, too." Alex replied to David. The two just sat there in each other arms, and watched the fire. Then the clock in the room rang to signal that it was midnight.

"Merry Christmas." Alex said.

"Merry Christmas." David replied as well. David leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. Alex pulled away, and extinguished the fire in the fire place. She quickly returned to David, and gave him another quick kiss.

"Let's go to bed, sweety." Alex said softly. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards his bedroom.

This was going to be a great Christmas, to say the least.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
